


Mixing It Up

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, gladio being a total sub gives me life, like with a vibrator, they're husbands ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: In which Gladio likes getting told what to do and Ignis takes good care of his man.





	Mixing It Up

**Author's Note:**

> another gift for my partners <3  
> what better gift to give your partners thank writing porn for them i mean really  
> apologies in advance for the quality shift, this was written in two sittings several months apart lmao

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Gladio set his jaw and nodded, eyes closed as he braced himself against the bed. It took a while for the slick fingers inside him to feel anything other than uncomfortable. Ignis was incredibly gentle whenever he worked his husband open, which tended to drag foreplay out far longer than either of them experienced with anyone else- Ignis found it a pleasant change of pace and Gladio, merciful.

Gladio wasn’t someone to be anxious or godforbid ashamed of his nudity (in fact, he took whatever chance he got to strip down to as little as possible and spend his time being a distraction for his boyfriends), but there was something  _ different _ about lying here on his back, completely naked with his legs spread and his partner’s fingers knuckle-deep in his ass. 

Cock lying hard and flat against his belly, hair splayed out under his head, muscles in his thighs twitching and shifting as he slowly moved against Ignis’ hand- he was on total display.

And he  _ loved _ it.

The smile playing on his partner’s lips spread wider as Gladio brought his hands up to rub his palms over his face, groaning softly as Ignis finally eased his fingers free. Having three fingers jammed up his ass may have been uncomfortable, but the emptiness left once he was stretched was arguably worse. He glowered from under his hands as he heard his husband chuckle, catching the sight of Ignis peeling the lube-covered glove off his hand. His dick twitched.

“That wasn’t a complaint I was hearing, was it, dear?” the man asked, wiping his hands off on a convenient towel (because he was  _ always _ prepared), before busying himself with something else. Gladiolus didn’t bother to sit up; his curiosity was far outweighed by the ache between his legs and the impulse to steady his breathing.

“Me, complain? I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” came the gruff response. Ignis just snorted, and Gladio smiled. 

Normally Ignis would only click his tongue or sigh in exasperation, but when it was just the two of them alone and close and intimate, his guard eased and his stuffy nature would give way to the dorky (adorable) mannerisms that Gladiolus had fallen in love with in the first place. It was something no one else had the privilege to witness. And it was something he wouldn’t give up for the world.

The man was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something cold and round press against his ass. He hadn’t even registered the lanky fingers spreading him. Rubbing a palm over his face again, he brought the other hand down to clutch at the sheet below him and finally looked down toward his partner again. Ignis was poised between his knees, a condom-wrapped vibrator slicked with lube in his hand, and eyes on him.  _ Jesus Christ _ . Licking his dry lips, the larger man slowly propped himself up on an elbow and let his knees fall just a little further open. Consent rarely ever needed to be verbally requested, anymore- the blonde had made it clear many, many times over the years that he wouldn’t move forward with things like this until he was given the okay. Even after all of Gladio’s reassurances that he didn’t  _ have _ to. 

“Go for it,” he said, and Ignis gave him a little nod.

“Remember to-”

“Relax, yeah, yeah, I know. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve done this sorta thing before,  _ Iggy _ .”

“Maybe  _ this _ time you’ll employ that knowledge,” Ignis quipped, beginning to push forward with the toy. Immediately, the man on his back tensed up, hand fisting in the sheets. It didn’t even hurt yet- in fact, it rarely  _ did _ hurt more than a few twinges- but anticipation was a powerful nudge. Getting socked in the gut or punched in the jaw was an entirely different kind of pain- those were things you could brace for, tense up and fight through. The exact opposite of what he  _ always _ expected. From the other end of the bed, he heard a sigh and felt a light smack on the inside of his thigh. “ _ Relax _ .”

Gladio let out a slow sigh and nodded, letting himself fall back against the mattress again as Ignis began to ease the toy inside his partner again.

“It’s not going to hurt,” Ignis continued, smooth voice quiet and soothing as the tip of the vibrator pushed past the ring of muscle, “it’s just going to be a bit uncomfortable. You’ll be fine.”

Once the first swell of the toy had made it in, the remaining length of it glided in with little resistance. He gave a low groan, arching his back as he felt the base of the vibrator press flush against him, the flare coming to rest just under his balls. Ignis just sat on the edge of the bed where he was, admiring his work as he wiped his hands off on the towel again.

“Good boy. Just let me know when you’re ready to continue,” he said quietly, smoothing a hand over his husband’s thigh. Gladio cleared his throat as a shiver ran from the man’s touch straight to his dick.

“Don’t have to wait for me, babe. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” he offered, propping himself up on his elbows again and letting his breath catch as his hips shifted. Ignis stood himself up (and by god, did that man look good in nothing but black slacks), unbuttoning his pants and taking them off. He took his sweet time folding them, setting them on top of the dresser with his shirt and following them with his glasses, before crawling onto the bed and straddling his partner. When Ignis was finally settled, Gladio found himself with his naked husband kneeling over his waist and staring down his nose at him. He could feel his voice crack as he spoke. “Skippin’ out on a condom? That’s a lil’ adventurous for you, ain’t it?”

“Oh, no. I have something entirely different in mind.”

Reaching back, Ignis let his fingertips feather down the underside of Gladio’s cock, before turning and bending (because he’d misjudged just how tall his husband was; a common mistake during sex, unfortunately) to grab the wire connected to the base of the vibrator. Once he had the small remote in hand, he straightened himself up and raised an eyebrow, again waiting for confirmation. Gladio nodded, and let a small groan slip with the first weak pulse of the toy.

“Oh, is that good?” Ignis purred, pressing one of the arrowed buttons again and doubling the gentle pulses. He placed the control down, leaning down as large hands came to rest on his hips, and whispered quietly into Gladio’s ear. “If you behave yourself for me, I’ll let you come.” A shiver ran through the larger man and Ignis gave a satisfied noise. Nuzzling against his scruffy jaw, he gave Gladio another moment before slowly drawing the tip of his tongue up the edge of his ear. (It wasn’t something Ignis was into, but he would do nigh on  _ anything _ to see his husband squirm.) “And if you’re a  _ really _ good boy, I might even  _ touch _ you.”

Those hands wandered up, smoothing over Iginis’ soft waist and brushing over the faint scars crossing his chest. Ignis had always been a big fan of the scars littering Gladio’s body, and it was nice knowing that he was finally beginning to appreciate his own. A mark of triumph. What had started out as something awkwardly avoided had become something… intensely  _ intimate _ , at times like this. He didn’t linger long, though, bringing his hands back down to rest on Ignis’ narrow hips as they kissed.

The kiss didn’t last nearly as long as he’d have liked- but the complaint caught on his tongue as he glared up and saw Ignis staring down at him expectantly. 

Be a good boy. Be a  _ good _ boy. Be a  _ good boy _ .

After a few moments, the blonde was satisfied that he wasn’t going to whine, and began to move. Making his way upward was a little awkward, but the goofy smirk that had grown on Gladio’s face as he watched his partner move faltered when he finally came to rest, hovering over him with his knees either side of his head. Ignis had taken the time to brush his husband’s hair out of the way, at least.

He could  _ see _ him and he could  _ smell _ him and he could  _ feel _ the heat pouring off him, and it was making Gladio’s mouth dry and the head of his cock anything but.

Like clockwork, Gladiolus found his hands cupping his partner’s ass as his eyes wandered down, over the smooth flat of his chest to the faint fuzz of his belly and finally coming to stop at the curls at his crotch. He didn’t dare move until he was told to; Ignis’ long fingers found their way to his crotch, gently spreading himself as he braced himself against the wall before him with the other hand.

“Get to work.”

Ignis had barely finished breathing out his order when he felt Gladiolus’ tongue flat against his clit- it sent an electric shock straight through the rest of his crotch and straight up his lower spine. (Because  _ Gods _ if he’d considered that particular part sensitive  _ before _ starting his hormone therapy.) He lowered himself as his obedient husband sucked and lapped at him, stubble scratching at the very tops of his thighs. Everything was already soaking wet, and that included Gladio’s face, now.

Not that  _ he _ seemed to mind.

Elbows against the wall, Ignis buried his face into his forearms. Strong hands kept his hips still as he felt the tip of the man’s tongue probing at him; getting fucked slowly by his partner’s tongue drew a shaky breath from him which in turn earned a pleased rumble from between his thighs. It was a fucking champion effort, resisting the urge to grind down against his partner’s face.

Gladio’s hands moved down from Ignis’ hips to his thighs, thumbs spreading the man wide as he lifted his chin and returned to licking and suckling at his husband’s swollen clit. The heat pooling in his hips spiked and bolted straight to the bottom of his spine at the attention; Ignis could feel the burn of arousal in his gut beginning to spill over, and was caught entirely unaware when two thick fingers plunged deep inside him to rake against muscle.

It was  _ almost _ a wail, the noise Ignis let out, muscles clenching down as he gave in and rocked his hips down roughly against his partner’s obliging mouth and hand. His thighs trembled as he pushed himself up from the wall on one elbow and Gladio purred below him. Ignis’ orgasm dragged as long as his husband continued- and he only let up when that cry the man above him had given (which had gone  _ straight _ to his dick) died down into hitching breaths. 

He guided Ignis backward and brought a hand up to wipe away at his face. It didn’t serve to do much beyond slicking down his facial hair, but the smaller man just continued to kneel over him and pant to get his breath back. Gladio could still smell him, could still feel him on his tongue, and it was  _ amazing _ \- but not nearly as distracting as when he’d been riding his face.

(Now that his partner was quiet again, all he could hear over his breathing was the quiet buzz of the vibrator and god, oh god, oh  _ god _ his dick was on  _ fire _ and it wasn’t turned up high enough to provide any relief, but he couldn’t ask yet-)

“Good boy,” Ignis finally breathed, finally smiling down at him. He’d heard the low groan that Gladiolus had let slip, could see the way he was flexing his back and biting at the inside of his cheek. It was a glorious sight- one he didn’t want to lose. But that would’ve been selfish now, wouldn’t it? “Don’t fret, my love. I shan’t keep you waiting long.”

He leaned down to steal a quick kiss, tasting himself and sighing through his nose, before retreating back to the end of the bed. Instead of kneeling down like Gladio’d been expecting however, he simply stood between his knees with his arms crossed over his face.

“Gods, now aren’t  _ you _ a sight,” Ignis purred, doing nothing more than admiring his work for a few moments. The warrior whined quietly through clenched teeth, hands back to covering his face and hips rocking against the gentle beat of the vibrator still buried in his ass. There wasn’t much he could do about it on his own. “I was going to make you beg,” he continued, reaching down and grabbing the remote to the toy, “but a promise is a promise. We can keep that for next time.”

Another couple of presses to one of the arrow button and the buzzing pulses hiked up into a full hum, bowing Gladio’s back up off the bed in a sharp arc as he groaned openly. His husband simply placed the remote back down on the bed, standing with his hands on his hips.

“I’m not going to make you beg, but you  _ are _ going to have to ask nicely, my love.”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Ignis,” he panted, palms pressed against his eyes, “don’t do this to me, don’t you dare do this to me now. Just touch my dick, please.  _ Please _ .”

“You  _ did _ hear me say that begging wasn’t a requirement, yes?” the man teased, finally kneeling down with his elbows on the bed, nudging Gladio’s fluffy thighs apart gently. “Regardless, of  _ course _ I can, my love. There’s a good boy.” Long, deft fingers wrapped around his cock and the man moaned again- “ _ My _ good boy, hm?”

His erection had been far from flagging but those words sent an electric shock straight down his spine and to his balls. Ignis’ strokes were firm, yes, but they were leisurely and deliberate and absolutely fucking maddening. Foggy arousal lay heavy over the larger man’s mind and by the time Ignis’ thumb was rubbing lazy circles under the head of his dick he couldn’t form the words urging him for more. 

Just as he was opening his mouth to try and ask, he felt soft, warm lips pressing gentle kisses to his shaft. The kisses made their way up, and after a moment or two of thoughtful hesitation, the man between his knees spoke. “You’ve been so good for me, dear,” a shudder ran down Gladio’s back at Ignis breathed the words over his cockhead, “all spread out for me and on display. You like being on display for me, don’t you?” He obviously wasn’t actually waiting for a response, because instead of giving his partner the chance, he simply chuckled to himself and continued.

“Be a good boy and come for me, love.”

Ignis took the tip-  _ just _ the tip- of Gladio’s cock into his mouth. Now that he had permission, everything began to fall apart immediately. He didn’t buck into that warm, inviting mouth, as much as it pained him- if Ignis had intended for him to do so, he’d have taken him deeper. So instead, he brought a knee up and lifted his hips up off the bed just a little and bit his lip hard. One or two more firm strokes and he jerked, arching up off the bed and shaking and biting down on the heel of his palm as he came.

There was no coughing, no spluttering; Ignis drank down everything Gladiolus had to give him, and continued to suckle at him for a few moments more. Just to be sure. He still had his lips wrapped around the man’s dick as he reached for the remote, slowly turning it down and then completely off. The only noise in the room now was Gladio’s laboured breath, still biting down on his hand as the afterglow set in.

Finally pulling his husband’s dick from his mouth, Ignis stood up and with a gentle squeeze of Gladio’s thigh, said something about being right back. (Or. At least, that’s what Gladio assumed. Parsing words wasn’t exactly on the top of his list right this second.) His hand made its way down to lie on his belly comfortably by the time Ignis returned, sitting down next to him on the bed this time.

“There you go, my love,” he soothed tenderly, taking Gladio’s hand in both of his own and leaning down to kiss the marks left by his teeth. “Well done. You did well.” The older man kept his eyes closed and focused on breathing as Ignis moved about on the bed, gritting his teeth when he felt him begin to fuss with the base of the vibrator. “I’m going to remove this, now. You’ll be far more comfortable once it’s gone.”

It was vaguely uncomfortable, feeling the man slowly ease the toy out of him, but the unpleasantness was curbed by the warm feeling left by his orgasm. Ignis disappeared again, presumably to take care of the condom. By the time he returned, the sweat that Gladio had been all but drenched in had cooled, and the man had pretty much returned to himself. Lying down next to him, Ignis settled down with Gladio’s strong arms cradled around him as they shared a slow, loving kiss.

Or at least they would have, had Gladio not pulled back.

“Did you  _ seriously _ go and brush your teeth while I was out of it?”

Ignis wrinkled his nose. “No, I just rinsed my mouth. Just because  _ you _ don’t mind reeking and tasting of sex doesn’t mean I want to join you.”

“That’s  _ cold _ , Iggy. You cut me real deep.”

Snorting, Ignis leaned in and shut the man up by finishing the kiss he’d so rudely interrupted. Rough fingertips dug into the pale skin at the small of Ignis’ back, while those talented fingers busied themselves with petting along the fluff on his husband’s belly. 


End file.
